


You're My Person

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been friends since their first day of college, and 5 years later that friendship is still going strong. But both of them feel a lot more than simple 'friend love' for the other, neither wants to risk what they have on the off chance that the other feels the same way.orFor Day 6 of Clexaweek2017 Friends to Lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said this on a few of these one shots this week but this was a struggle. Not because I didn't enjoy writing it, because I did. This one was a struggle because writing 6 new fics in 6 days is emotionally draining. I can only hope that it's been worth it and you've enjoyed reading them. If you want to drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this one, that'd be awesome.

Lexa and Clarke had been friends since their first day of college and that friendship was still going strong 5 years later. Their entire friend group had been taking bets on how long it would take for the two of them to admit how they felt about each other literally since that first day, yet neither of them seemed to be too interested in taking their relationship to that next level, the friendship was too important to them for them to take that risk. Or that’s what Clarke told herself anyway, Lexa on the other hand didn’t think that Clarke saw her that way.

While Raven was out with Anya, and Octavia was on a date with Lincoln, Clarke and Lexa had planned to spend their night watching movies and eating take-out. Lexa wasn’t really in the mood to go out, she’d had a busy week at work, and Clarke was feeling a little under the weather so it worked out perfectly.

Clarke had already ordered the take-out and picked out a movie on Netflix by the time Lexa knocked on the apartment door. Clarke nearly melted into a puddle as she opened the door to find a very tired looking Lexa at the door. Her tie was stuffed in the pocket of her fitted pants, her top two shirt buttons were undone, and as soon as she opened her mouth to say something to Clarke any words were cut off as she yawned.

“You look like you should be at home in bed rather than here.” Clarke said with a soft smile as she took hold of Lexa’s hand and gently pulled her into the apartment, Lexa mumbling her reply as Clarke closed the door and lead her over to the sofa, “what was that?”

“I said, we had,” Lexa started saying before being taken over by another yawn, “plans.”

“Plans which I would totally understand if you cancelled because you needed to sleep.” Clarke said as she sat down on the sofa next to the brunette.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “no, we don’t cancel plans. I said I’d be here, so I’m here. You said you weren’t feeling too great…”

“So, that’s why you didn’t want to cancel?” Clarke asked, Lexa nodding in reply, “Lex, I didn’t go out tonight because I wanted to have a movie night with my best friend…”

“Are they here?” Lexa asked in reply, looking around with a silly grin on her face, which was often there when she was tired.

“Yes,” Clarke said, “she is, though she should be at home sleeping.”

Lexa simply shook her head again, and before Clarke could say anything else there was a knock at the door, it was the take-out.

After eating some of the take-out, Lexa had gone into Clarke’s room and got changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that she kept at Clarke’s for nights just like this one, before going back out into the living room and laying down with her head on Clarke’s lap.

“You’re not going to make it through this movie are you.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“I will,” Lexa said with a nod, “I will…”

“Okay, sleepyhead.” Clarke replied, hitting play on the movie.

Not 5 minutes had passed when Lexa started to fall asleep, as Clarke looked down at her best friend she could see that her eyes were closing for longer spells of time every time she blinked. Clarke knew it wouldn’t be long before Lexa fell asleep, so she started to softly run her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

“That’s cheating.” Lexa grumbled, scrunching her face up slightly, though she loved the feeling of Clarke running her fingers through her hair, they both knew it made her fall asleep.

Moments later a small smile played on Clarke’s lips when she looked down again and saw that Lexa was asleep.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Raven and Anya got back to the apartment they walked into the living room to find Clarke and Lexa both asleep on the sofa, the blonde lying behind the brunette, her arm around her waist.

“Who knew Lexa was the little spoon…” Raven said as she took a photograph for future blackmail purposes.

“The only way Lexa is ever the little spoon is if she’s exhausted, or…” Anya said, stopping herself as Lexa moved in her sleep, once Anya was sure Lexa was still asleep she continued, “or if Clarke is the big spoon.”

“When do you think they’re going to realise that they’re supposed to be together?” Raven asked, “I mean we all know it, how the hell don’t they know it.”

“I can’t speak for Clarke, but when Lexa and I talked about it in the past she always said that she’s sure Clarke doesn’t see her that way.” Anya said with a shrug, “There’s nothing we can do about it anyway, we can’t force them to spend any more time together than they already do.”

“That’s true, if they spent any more time together they’d actually be living together.” Raven replied with a shrug of her own.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa woke up the next morning it took her a few moments to remember where she was, she was also confused about why she couldn’t move due to the weight pressing down on her. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down to see a mass of blonde hair where Clarke had her head rested on Lexa’s chest, her arm firmly around her waist as she rested mostly on top of her. It didn’t matter how many times she had woken up like this with Clarke before, it still made her heart swell. Nothing in Lexa’s life felt more right than in those moments. Rather than wake the blonde up she simply lifted her hand and started to softly run her fingers through the blonde’s hair, which caused Clarke to stir a little as she gripped tighter onto Lexa. A contented sigh let her know that Clarke was awake.

“Morning…” Lexa said.

“Good morning.” Clarke replied, lifting her head and looking at Lexa, “I can’t believe we fell asleep on the sofa.”

“I can,” Lexa said with a small smirk, causing Clarke to laugh a little before she lay her head back down, Lexa’s fingers moving from her hair to her back, “it’s like some kind of movie night tradition. Though I don’t usually show up as tired as I was last night, I’m sorry about that, I probably wasn’t the best company.”

“You were perfect company,” Clarke said quietly, “you always are.”

 

\-----------

 

Lexa was sitting in the spare room of her apartment, which doubled as her office. It was Wednesday night, a night that she and Clarke would normally meet for dinner, but the blonde had a date. That in itself wasn’t a new thing, as both of them dated occasionally, though nothing serious ever came out of it. The most serious relationship that had come from either of them dating was the three weeks that Clarke had spent with one girl, Niylah. Lexa had no problems with Niylah, they’d got along well when they had met, but she knew that Niylah was wanting more from Clarke than Clarke wanted to give, so Lexa knew it wasn’t going to last.

But this time something felt different, Lexa had noticed that Clarke was seemingly really looking forward to the date, which is why the brunette hadn’t had any objections when Clarke cancelled their standing dinner date. Apparently, it had been the only night the guy had free that week. Lexa had lied to the blonde and told her that she had some work she really needed to get done anyway, well it wasn’t really a lie, there was always work that Lexa needed to get done, but Clarke didn’t need to know that.

She picked up the glass that was sitting next to her, groaning a little when she realised it was empty, before taking it through to the living room so she could pour herself some more whiskey.

Lexa nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Anya sitting on the sofa.

“How did you get in here?” Lexa asked as she walked over to the whiskey bottle and poured herself another drink.

“You gave me a key, remember.” Anya replied.

“For emergencies,” Lexa said, “so is this some kind of emergency?”

“That depends,” Anya said, sighing as Lexa looked at her with her eyebrow arched slightly, urging her to continue, “how much longer are you going to keep doing this, Lex?”

“Doing what?” Lexa asked, turning away from her friend.

“You’re in love with her.” Anya said, causing Lexa to shake her head a little before she turned and started to walk back to her office, Anya got up and stood in front of her so she couldn’t just walk away this time, “you’ve been in love with her for 5 years, Lexa, why keep torturing yourself, you need to tell her how you feel.”

“No, I don’t,” Lexa replied, “she means too much to me.”

“That makes no sense.” Anya said, a sympathetic look in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

“It makes perfect sense,” Lexa said with a long sigh, “if I tell her how I feel, it’ll change our friendship. If I can’t have her in my life the way I want, at least I can still have her in my life. She means too much to me for me to lose her like this.”

“You’re assuming that you’re going to lose her at all.” Anya said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“She’s on a date tonight,” Lexa said looking down at the glass in her hand, “did you know that? Some guy that came into her gallery to enquire about a commission, she was really excited.”

“She can’t have been that excited,” Anya said, “or she wouldn’t be sitting in Grounders with Raven right now.”

“Why didn’t she call me?” Lexa asked, “she knew you and Raven were doing something tonight.”

“Well, when she called Raven she said she was going to call you, but you’d told her that you had some work that you needed to get done for an important case,” Anya replied with a shrug, “she didn’t want to get in the way of your work just because her date sucked.”

“Can you call Raven and let her know that…” Lexa started to say, “wait a minute, that’s why you’re here, to tell me that Clarke’s at Grounders, because you know that I’ll go and get her.”

“You’re catching on,” Anya said with a smirk, “go and put some shoes on and grab your jacket.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Anya and Lexa walked into Grounders they found Clarke and Raven pretty quickly, Lexa could tell from the way that Clarke was talking with her hands that she was already drunk. Raven nodded a little as she saw them walking over, before standing up from the bar stool where she was sitting.

“Rae,” Clarke said, reaching out to try and stop her, “where you going?”

“Me and Anya are going to go and sit over there, while you and Lexa talk about things.” Raven said, “it’s going to be okay, Clarke.”

“Lexa doesn’t want me,” Clarke slurred, not noticing that the brunette was standing right there, “she doesn’t know how I feel when I wake up in a morning wrapped in her arms, she just… doesn’t.”

“I might know a little bit about that actually.” Lexa said, as she walked past Raven to the now empty barstool next to the blonde.

“Hi.” Clarke said, dragging out the last letter as she smiled at Lexa.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a soft smile of her own, “you doing okay?”

Neither girl noticed Anya and Raven walking away.

“Yup,” Clarke said, popping the ‘p’, “did you do your work?”

“Not all of it,” Lexa said, “but that’s okay, I still have some time.”

Clarke nodded a little before a small pout settled on her lips as she looked at her drink.

“Do you…” she started to say, stopping herself and taking a deep breath, “do you care about me, Lexa?”

“You know I do, Clarke,” Lexa replied, “you’re my best friend, remember.”

“Yeah, I know, but, like do you think we could ever be more than that?” the blonde asked, her uncertain blue eyes finally meeting Lexa’s green ones, “my dad used to tell me stories about how one day I would find someone who made me feel like I was home. Someone who would just get me. Someone who I really didn’t like being apart from… I think you’re my person.”

“I’m your person?” Lexa asked, causing the blonde to nod, “do you want to know a secret?”

Clarke nodded again, her eyes still showing how nervous she was to be having this conversation with Lexa.

“You’re my person too.” Lexa continued, causing a shy smile to pass across Clarke’s lips as she looked back down at the bar, “look at me, Clarke…”

The blonde did as Lexa asked.

“You’re probably not going to remember any of this in the morning, but that’s okay,”  Lexa said, “I started to fall for you the moment I met you, I think I’ve loved you since that moment…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at Lexa.

“Because I didn’t think you felt the same way,” Lexa said honestly, “I didn’t want to destroy what we had. I need you in my life, Clarke, and if that’s only ever as my friend, then I can live with that.”

“I can’t.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I don’t want to be just your friend anymore, Lexa, I want more than that, I want you to be mine.”

“I am yours, Clarke.” Lexa replied, “I think I always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Clexaweek tomorrow, it's a 'Free Day' so I'll be writing the second part of the Vampire!Lexa fic, so keep your eyes open for that. You all rock.


End file.
